Could He Be Untouchable
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Girl meets boy, boy has girlfriend. Sucks much? Little pieces concerning Beck and Tori.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes Meet

**I don't own Victorious.**

Notes: Don't complain about size of my chapters. My muse does as it pleases and sometimes works go to crap when I have to make them longer.

_Girl meets boy, boy has girlfriend. Sucks much? Little pieces concerning Beck and Tori._

**Could He Be Untouchable?**

**Chapter 1: Eyes Meet**

She was such a clutz. It was her first day at Hollywood Arts and she accidently ran into someone and got coffee all over him. Tori frantically tried to fix the mess she made on his shirt, but it wasn't doing any good.

At the point of giving up, She raised her eyes to meet the boy's and she momentarily forgot everything. He was the hottest boy she had ever seen. Tori opened her mouth to babble like an idiot and apologize when she heard an annoyed voice behind her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!"

_Of course he would have a girlfriend._ Tori sat in one of the seats after getting yelled at by his girlfriend. She tried to put him out of her mind, but she didn't know that he would be staying there for a very long time…


	2. Chapter 2: A Rehearsal For Two

_Thank you for all your reviews, this was way longer than expected and I didn't mean for it to take so long, but my computer had a virus and I couldn't use it until I got it fixed. Everything is back up and running now, so enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: A Rehearsal For Two**

It was like a whirlwind for her first few weeks of Hollywood Arts. And it was about to get even more complicated because being teamed up with Beck to do a play together was the biggest part of the whirlwind. She had already had a 'fight' with his girlfriend, Jade, who seemed very overprotective of her boyfriend. Jade had followed them around constantly (though Tori preferred the term stalked) and whenever Beck and the new girl was rehearsing a more romantic part of the play Jade didn't hesitate to make threats or yell and cause a fight big enough to stop their practicing completely.

However, tonight Beck and Tori were left completely alone to rehearse together. Tori's family went out to dinner to give them space, Jade was busy with a group project, and they didn't have to practice any songs with Andre or with Sinjin's random disco taking over.

Tori tapped her fingers on her knees nervously as she sat down by the mysterious boy she had just met a few weeks earlier as he read the script to himself. "We should probably practice the kissing scene since it won't leave a good impression on our audience if you say 'wow' every time I kiss you."

The half latina girl laughed so she could distract herself from his stare. "Plus, if we practice now, we won't have to worry about Jade getting upset and I might actually live for the opening act."

Beck tossed the script on the coffee table and leaned closer towards Tori. She closed the distance between them. The moment their lips met she fought the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and press herself against him. With her arms at her sides she tried to wriggle her hands under her bottom while at the same time trying not to mess up the kiss, but her sudden movements cause Beck to break the kiss with an amused look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm… Sitting on my hands?"

His facial expression changed from amusement to confusion. "Why are you doing that?"

"…Because you're too good of a kisser!" Tori blurted out, then continued to ramble on, "I mean what kind of boys are age knows how to kiss like that? We're still in school and already you kiss like how actors look like they kiss."

Beck gave her a smile.

"Tori!" Trina whined as she stomped into the house, "Mom and dad told me to bring the leftovers in, so go get them from the car for me."

Tori gave her sister an are-you-serious glare and replied, "Why didn't you just bring them in on your way in?"

Trina shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to."

Beck gathered his script and jacket as he headed for the door. "I better get going. Jade has already called twice and if I don't call her back she's going to be mad." Tori's self-absorbed sister took his place on the couch, while Tori followed him out of the house.

"Okay, so we'll practice with the songs tomorrow at school? Oh, hey! On the upside I didn't say wow after you kissed me, so I did make some progress."

The pretty boy leaned against his car, "Yeah, and by the way, you're not that bad of a kisser yourself."

"Wait, what?" Tori sputtered as Beck opened the door and got into his car. "What does that mean?"

He closed the door after saying, "See you at school tomorrow."

She watched his car disappear from view while still trying to figure out what he meant by what he said. Finally she sighed and grabbed the leftovers from her dad's car, "Hollywood Arts kids are so weird."


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Kiss

_A little alternate ending to Beck's Big Break._

**Chapter 3: Surprise Kiss**

He agreed to kiss her when she was trying to get revenge for Jade being mean…

He kissed her when they were in a play together…

And now Beck was kissing her after she had gotten his job back, "I really appreciate what you've done for me Tori."

The pretty boy pulled her into a hug and her millions of questions slipped away, immediately holding onto him neither one noticed Jade approach.

"What are you two doing?" The gothic girl crossed her arms angrily.

Beck and Tori immediately broke apart. The three had a little awkward conversation until Tori excused herself.

"What were you two doing?" Jade asked her boyfriend again in an accusing tone.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Beck answered automatically, and followed with a lie. "All we did was hug."

Jade glared at him as he changed the subject and distracted her by talking about taking her out to dinner. The two walked towards class together, but before they entered the classroom they noticed Tori standing outside of it with Andre. Jade gave a calculated smile that Beck barely caught before his girlfriend was off and in Tori's face.

"Hey Tori, how's it going?"

"Uh…" The other girl looked around nervously, "good?"

"That's good." Jade replied while stepping even closer to the other girl, "You ever kiss my boyfriend again and I'll break both of your arms."

Beck and Tori stared after the gothic girl as she entered the class. Andre cleared his throat. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Beck retorted quickly, "Come on, let's get to class."

**Author's Note:  
**_Didn't really like how this turned out, but anyway. I appreciate the reviews and I was going to try to stick to updating each week, but I'm not so good at sticking to routines. I have no clue when I'm going to end this, so let's hope I figure that out later on._


	4. Chapter 4:What Are You Doing Here?

_What is Tori doing at my house? –During Jade Dumps Beck-_

**Chapter 4: What Are You Doing Here?**

Beck tilted his head towards the door. He tried to think of who could be knocking at this time and seeing as how no one just burst (broke) in he didn't think it could be Jade. He made his way to the door and swung it open.

None other than Tori Vega was standing outside it. He was speechless…in a sort. Beck didn't think she was the kind of girl who would make the first move. "Come in."

"Thanks." They chatted about his trailer, but the whole time he was wondering when she would make her move. She didn't say anything about why she was here so he finally had to ask.

"What brings you here?"

Tori seemed to fumble around for a few seconds, he found that cute. Beck stepped closer to her because he was expecting a confession and he was ready for an answer.

"Jade wants to get back together with you."

"What?" He was stunned. This hadn't been what he was hoping for.

"Well she came over crying the other day…" Tori rambled.

Beck used his fingers to push his windswept hair away from his face. "So?" He watched the girl as she nervously played with her fingers.

"She loves you Beck."

"Yeah? Well what if I like someone else?" He stepped into her space. It was amusing to see her panic and step back, but what he really wanted was to kiss her again. And again…

Tori glanced around before getting back to the main topic, she seemed much more determined than before. "Jade's not that bad."

Beck sighed and turned away from his crush. _You don't like me, do you?_ "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. I better go then."

_What can I do to make you realize that I like you?_

**Notes:  
**Decided to do something in Beck's point of view and I didn't want to rehash the episode over again. Next week I'm going to try to post something a lot longer, but for now I kinda like the idea of Beck and Tori not being able to understand each other's feelings and it seemed interesting to put something in that he might feel whether than have her point of view all the time.

The original summary for this was: _He had hoped she had come to his house to confess her feelings for him; instead it was to get Jade and him back together._

I had decided to use this for a chapter in CHBU (Could He Be Untouchable) instead of as a Bori oneshot to jump start updating this again.


	5. Chapter 5: Impersonate

_She had never been good at choosing guys to date…and the one she really wanted she could never have…_

**Chapter 5: Impersonate**

"So, uh, hey baby. Are you ready to go with the flow?"

Tori wasn't quite sure what he meant by go with the flow, but she did know she didn't want to. Ever. "Sorry…dude, but I have a boyfriend."

The guy didn't take the hint. Instead he sidled up to the slender girl's side and continued to speak nonsense to her that sounded vaguely like the pickup lines her friends had been laughing about that afternoon. She gazed around to try to find a way out.

He grabbed her hand and as Tori turned to him all she could smell his garlic breath. _Oh gross! Don't gag, don't gag, don't gag._

"Please get away from me."

"I will once I see this boyfriend. Or is it me you're saying is your boyfriend? Girl, you move fast! I like that."

Tori finally caught sight of someone she knew. "Beck!" She all but threw herself on the pretty boy, "Tell him you're my boyfriend."

Beck gazed between the enthusiastic teen and his panicking friend with an amused smirk. "Out here in front of everyone in the parking lot, Tori?"

"Beck, please! He won't leave me alone." Tori pleaded. "I'll make you lemonade."

"Homemade?"

"It will be completely freshly squeezed."

Beck put his arm around her tiny waist and leaned her a little downward before kissing her brains out. All form of thought left her and she gave a silly giggled when he righted her. His arm guided her through the parking lot emptying of students. "Do you have a ride?"

"Trina usually takes me home, but I can text her."

"Kay."

Tori busied herself by fiddling with her phone, while commanding her brain to work again. She knew it wasn't fair to use Beck the way she had been the past couple of days, but with Jade gone on a trip for a week she had ended up taking advantage of her longtime crush.

_Gonna have Beck  
take me home Trina.  
See you later._

She waved towards Andre as she climbed into Beck's car. Andre was what made it possible for everyone to believe Beck was just helping her out when guys got too aggressive, since it was usually him playing fake boyfriend. Not that Tori felt any better about it. She would rather send the guys packing herself, but sometimes in her own little world she just wanted to pretend without feeling guilty that Beck and her could be an item.

"You're pretty lucky Jade's out of town, but if she hears about what happened today I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Beck's out-of-nowhere comment made Tori nervous. At certain times he seemed to see completely through her. Before an apology could fly out of her mouth he commented again.

"Don't worry about her. I'll just explain that I did it because you're my friend."

Tori brushed her hair behind her ears, "That will probably make her angrier at you."

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Yeah."

They were silent. The more they didn't talk the more nervous Tori became. Before she could find something to busy her fingers with they were rolling into her driveway.

"How long is the lemonade going to take to make?"

"Why? Don't want to spend any time with me?" Tori couldn't believe the words that flew out of her mouth and how much they sounded like Jade's even if they were said in a more teasing and joking way. "Kidding."

Beck's unreadable expression prompted the brown haired girl to jump out of the car and hurry to the door. She tried the knob, but it was locked. So she busied herself looking for her keys in her huge bag as Beck turned off the car and walked towards her. He stopped a little too close to her and it made her jump when her text message ringtone started to play.

_Stealing other ppls  
bfs now tori? Don't  
do anything stupid._

Now angry at her sister instead of nervous she jerked the door open, "Like she's one to talk."

"Everything ok?" Beck took a seat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Yeah, Trina's just being annoying." Tori admitted as she slammed through the cupboards for the juicer and a knife as she furiously cut the lemons in half. "She told me 'stealing other people's boyfriends now?' Ugh! I can't believe her!" _Trina couldn't have possibly found out that I have a crush on Beck._ The angry girl quickly texted her sister back:

_Me & Beck r just friends!_

He turned to watch her grind the lemons on the juicer. "Come on now. Everyone knows you're not capable of doing something like that. You're a nice girl."

_A nice girl.._. Oh, how Tori knew that all too well. She tried to be honest, helpful, and even pushy sometimes when she thought it was right. At the same time she hated being treated like a goody-goody. There were times when even she was selfish and manipulative… like Jade.

_Would I have to be like Jade to get him to notice me? I'd have to be aggressive, rude, and not care about her feelings whatsoever if I wanted to steal him away. I could even be a better fit. I wouldn't be needy or as untrusting…_

As the thoughts swirled in her head she automatically added sugar to the lemonade to sweeten it. Automatically grabbing a glass and filling it with ice cubes she poured the drink that Beck had asked for. Tori's eyes strayed to look at the handsome boy as he watched a movie that was playing on television.

"What am I kidding? I'd be much worse than Jade…"

"What'd you say?" Beck turned the volume down.

"Oh!" Tori jumped. "The lemonade is done and I put a little umbrella in it!"

He gave her a half smile. "Does lemonade really need an umbrella?"

"Of course it does! It makes it feel all tropical."

She joined him on the couch, realizing a little late that she sat a little too close to him. Tori scooted away and mumbled an apology.

Beck sipped his drink. "You know… I like spending time with you a lot. You're fun to hang out with and you're spontaneous. You might jump to conclusions sometimes but you have no problem hearing people out and believing them. Sometimes I wish Jade were more like you."

Tori couldn't help the nervous babble erupt from her. "Well Jade's just difficult because she loves you and she hates other girls around you. Besides you're a really good guy Beck, I'm sure eventually Jade will learn to tone it down."

"I'm not that good of a guy." He scoffed. "And I doubt Jade will ever be able to not fly off the handle."

She patted his arm awkwardly. "I've seen you calm her down before. You're pretty good at it."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have to threaten to not talk to my girlfriend because she wants to get worked up over something that shouldn't even be an issue."

Tori brushed her hair back behind her ears. She didn't know why he was talking like this, but her feelings for him were temporarily forgotten as she struggled to find a way to make him feel better. She opened her mouth, but Beck stopped her.

"Maybe she's right about us not being friends."

"Oh, come on. You know I'd never do anything to sabotage your relationship." _I might think about it, but I would never have the guts to do it._

Beck gulped down the rest of the drink. "Eh, you're right. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry. I better get going."

She stood up with him and walked him to the door. "Need a hug?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're not the one who would ruin my relationship. See you at school."

Tori stared at the closed door for a few minutes. She listened as his car started and drove away. In her head all she could think of him saying was that he'd be willing to ruin his relationship to be with her, but after awhile the brown haired teenage girl shut that thought down. She wasn't able to deal with the selfishness that crept up inside her all the times she felt even a hint of interest from him.

She started counting on her fingers all of the jerks she had dated since she met Beck. There wasn't a single nice guy in there and most of them she wouldn't have given the time of day in the first place. Then she imagined Beck. He had always been by her side to help her whenever things went wrong.

It was hard on Tori, but she knew she'd immediately start dating someone else who wasn't good for her, because as long as Beck was around to support her she'd cling to the idea of him being her knight in shining armor.

A knight in shining armor who had a girlfriend…

A knight in shining armor who swept her off her feet without ever knowing it…

He was an actor; she was already waiting to be cast with again so she might be able to kiss him and forget again that tiny little detail.

That he had a girlfriend.

**Please Review.  
**This took me a little bit. This was a oneshot I had planned on writing separately, but since it fit the theme it warped itself to take on this shape. I had written the first half then put it down to procrastinate, but I liked this idea too much to let it go to waste for long. I hope it turned out well.


	6. Chapter 6: Fragmented

_Fragments of Beck & Tori moments, each one are 100 to 150 words long._

Chapter 6: Fragmented

Tori jumped on Beck's back, covering his eyes quickly. She tried to hide the giggles that threatened to erupt because it would only give her away and she would have sounded like their mutual friend Cat.

"Alright now, who is it?"

There was a smile on his face, though she couldn't see it. Tori didn't want to spoil the fun so she used her generic boy voice.

"Take a guess."

"Tori? Is that you? I would have thought it was Cat..." Beck removed her hands and turned towards her.

"Yeah, Cat was the one who talked me into it."

"Cool."

XXX

"Beck! Beck, we're over here!" Tori waved her arms energetically as she tried to get his attention. He didn't seem to hear her. "BECK! Jade, why aren't you helping me get his attention?"

"Because I'm not an idiot," Beck's girlfriend continued to sip on her drink as Tori continued to wave. "Why do we have to watch a football game?"

"Why'd we have to sit at the very top of the stands anyway?" Tori countered, ignoring the girl. "Beck would be able to find us easier if we were up front."

"Look over here!"

He finally found them. Sprouting up the steps he sat in between the two girls.

"Do you have to sit by Tori?"

Beck rolled his eyes, "Tori's cool, Jade. Don't worry about her."

Her heart did a flip flop despite being surrounded by their friends. _Beck thinks I'm cool? He thinks I'm cool! Take that Jade!_

XXX

"What is that smell?"

Beck sighed. "That would be me."

Tori scrunched up her nose and moved closer to smell his t-shirt. She met his eyes as he raised one eyebrow and blushed. "Sorry, I forgot about personal boundaries."

"It's okay."

"But seriously, why do you smell like that?"

"Jade kind of bathed me in this cologne she bought for me. Does it smell that bad?" He lifted up the bottom of his shirt to smell it himself. Tori made a muffled noise that briefly sounded like 'wow!' at his slightly muscled stomach.

"No, no! It actually smells really good."

XXX

"Say ahh!"

"You're not a doctor, Beck! You're not looking down my throat!" Tori squealed as he got even closer.

Beck touched her chin, "Come on, Tori."

"No!"

"I'm going to tickle you…"

Tori scooted away. "I'll tell your girlfriend on you."

He backed away briefly, thinking it through. "Okay. She'll only go after you instead of me."

"That's not fair."

"Well, then. Are you going to cooperate?" Beck was barely an inch away. His eyes were on her mouth.

"Okay, but it's just a sore throat. You don't need to look at it."

"It's always good to examine a patient before you give them medicine."

"Just hand over the cough drops."

XXX

Tori caught a bouquet of roses that flew at her from nowhere. "What's this for?"

"It's for you." Beck's calm voice stated as she gawked at him standing right in front of her. She couldn't believe her crush handed her flowers in front of not only everyone backstage but their friends as well.

"Don't roses mean 'true love' or something like that?"

Beck smirked at her. "Usually, but it's also the flower that's given to lead actresses after opening night. What's the matter? Don't like them? Want me to take them back?"

"No! I mean, I love them! Thank you."

XXX

Beck tossed an apple in the air and caught it. He met Tori's eyes as she grabbed a blade of grass, holding it between her two thumbs she blew on it. There was no sound.

"How can you do this? I haven't gotten it right once!"

He took the piece of grass from her and mimicked her actions, but a loud sound erupted once he blew on it. All Tori could think about was how her breath…her spit was on the very grass that Beck used.

"You couldn't pick your own grass to blow on?"

"Sorry, yours was too tempting."

XXX

"What are you drawing on me?" Tori twisted to try to look at her back.

Beck laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be done soon."

"Can you at least tell me what it is?"

"No, that would ruin the surprise." He changed to a different color. "Quit squirming."

She sat still for a few minutes. Then she started to shake her leg. Beck sighed at her.

"Didn't I tell you to quit squirming?"

Tori pouted. "At least tell me what you're doing."

"I'm creating body art."

Beck continued to draw on her back. The bikini top made it easy to make a big picture, but he was having more fun teasing Tori.

"It's a dog?"

"No."

"Is it a clown?"

"Nope."

Tori whined. "Tell me!"

He smirked as he grabbed the paints and put them away, and then washed the brushes he used. "I'll never tell." He sprayed her back with water as she ran towards a full length mirror.

"Beck!"

"Ha ha. It's all gone now. You'll never know."

XXX

A translucent bubble floated gently down towards Beck. He gazed up to find Tori stick the wand back in the container and take it out again.

"Isn't blowing bubbles something that Cat would do?"

"Hey! I can blow bubbles too!" She gave him an adorable pout.

Beck stood up to grab the wand from her. "You're not very good at it." The bubbles that floated from his own demonstration were twice the amount of hers.

"Show off. I was trying to make a big one. That's a lot harder than just blowing into it."

He smiled at her, "Oh, really?"

XXX

"Yum, strawberry jam," Tori licked her fingers.

Beck raised an eye brow. "Where'd you get homemade strawberry jam?"

"I made it."

He grabbed a knife from his plate and swiped some jam onto the school's English muffins that they laid out as one of the choices for breakfast. She stuck the jam into her school bag.

"Not bad." Beck took another bite. "Can you teach me how to make this?"

"Sure. Next time I go strawberry picking I'll tell you."

"You seriously pick strawberries instead of buy them?"

"Yeah, berries are expensive."

"Alright, let me know next time you go."

XXX

"You seem to be in a good mood." Beck poked her cheek with a finger.

"Trina is going on vacation with her friends and my parents are going to visit my aunt, so I'll have the house to myself for a week."

"Sounds like a party."

Tori rolled her eyes at him. "No, it sounds like peace and quiet."

"Ooh! Party! When should we be there Tori?" Cat squealed happily. Pretty soon the entire table was planning what to bring to the party.

"Now look what you started!"

Beck gave her an innocent laugh. "It's all just to see you dance." He teased.

_Now what did he mean by THAT?_

XXX

"Push harder!" Tori screamed as Beck obeyed. He pushed her on the swing then ducked under it and moved to the side as she pumped her legs. "Push me again!"

"You're quite demanding today."

Tori laughed, "P-lease!"

He moved behind the swing set and continued pushing on her back every time she got within touching distance. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's exciting!"

Beck was tempted to call her a dork. "Is it even more exciting than the Gorilla Club?"

"Yes, the Gorilla Club is scary." Tori announced over her shoulder.

"Tori Vega, you are a dork."

"Hey!"

XXX

"It's really cold out here, can we go inside?" Tori shivered as she stood outside Beck's house watching him tinker with his car.

"I'm almost done. Here, why don't you wear my coat?"

She thanked him. The warmth of his heat was still inside it and his smell made her smile. Tori played with the idea of telling him how she felt.

Beck met her eyes before going back to work on the car. "There's a bit of a chill today. That wasn't in the weather forecast."

"You watch the weather?"

"Yeah, I watch it with my dad."

Tori was happy she learned something new about her crush even though it was a cold day.

XXX

"Why do we have to clean out the school's basement again?" Tori asked as her friends walked to separate places in the dusty and dirty room.

Jade crossed her arms. "It's because you can't mind your own business."

Beck gave a nervous smile, trying to play peacemaker. "Anyway should we get started?"

Somehow Tori and Beck ended up near each other while everyone was cleaning. She moved something on a high shelf and some cobwebs drifted onto her head. "Ahh! Spider!"

Everyone was looking at her and laughing, but even through Beck's chuckles he grabbed her waist and pulled the cobwebs off of her. "You're okay now."

"Quit playing her hero Beck." Jade snarled.

**Notes:  
**Towards the end I couldn't think of ones that tied up nicely into 100 words, so I decided to be a little free with my ideas. Most of these are just random moments that I thought up and instead of making them all into a separate chapter I just put them together.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Third Wheel

_Why was she being the third wheel again? Oh, yeah. It was because Beck invited her…_

Chapter 7: Third Wheel

Beck approached Tori casually. "Want to hang out today after school?"

"Uh… Sure. What are we going to do?"

"I got it covered. Don't worry."

Tori shrugged off the conversation. She thought nothing of it since she's hung out with the pretty boy several times since she's become friends with him. Not that Jade knew about it because… well, no one could tell Jade ANYTHING about her boyfriend hanging out with another girl unless someone wanted that girl to disappear. Or pee her pants.

Jade's scared a girl so bad once the girl did that.

Bodily fluids aside, Tori usually just let him have a helping hand by providing a listening ear, some sympathy, and some possibilities of what his girlfriend what might be feeling. Basically she was a best friend, even though she wanted more.

School ended and Tori wasted no time hunting down Beck near his car. She was nearly in front of him when she realized that Jade was right by his side.

Tori stopped. She knew that she couldn't just say 'I guess we're going to hang out some other time,' or something like that right in front of Jade, so she debated on just walking away. Beck noticed her before the brunette could disappear.

"Hey, Tori! You ready to go?"

"Yeah! Yes, I am ready." Tori replied nervously. She gazed over at Jade who was playing with her hair.

Jade glared back. "I don't know why she needs to come with us."

_Come with them? He planned for the three of us to hang out?_ Tori debated on how to continue the conversation, but Beck once again took hold of the situation.

"Come on. Let's go you two." Beck gave a light smile to his girlfriend's glare. "Get in the car."

The atmosphere was awkward between the three. Jade refused to speak unless she was belittling Tori or questioning why Beck wanted the other girl around at all, Beck was retaining the 'peace' by changing the topic and Tori was just sitting in the back. She was completely uncomfortable in even being there.

Tori watched the scenery go by. "So where are we going to hang out?"

"We're going to an art gallery." Beck informed. "Jade has an art piece there."

"Wow Jade. That's amazing!"

"Don't sweet talk me." Jade snapped.

The silence in the car was heavy even when Beck turned on the radio. Tori wondered why he would date a girl that had such attitude problems, but then reminded herself that it wasn't her business.

_It's not like he's MY boyfriend or anything, so what right do I have to judge?_

Beck parked the car easily on the street. As they got out of the car Tori's curiosity flared up again.

"Don't art galleries open at night or something? Why are we here during the day?"

"Jade's piece is being hung up today. We'll go tonight to the premiere, but we wanted you to see it before then since its invitation only." Beck admitted.

Jade scoffed. "Who's we? YOU are the one that dragged her here. I never said I wanted her here."

Beck sighed. His patience was wearing thin from trying to keep the peace. He decided on honesty instead. "Jade, we all know that Tori and you are friends and you wanted her to see it."

"Um, who's we?" Tori asked.

"If I wanted her to see it I would have given her an invitation like I did with Cat, Andre, and Robbie. That's right Vega. I didn't invite you!"

Jade and Beck started bickering between themselves. Tori didn't even bother to join into the conversation. She hated getting involved in relationship fights.

Tori followed after the couple as they walked down the street to the art gallery. Jade was all but shouting as Beck tried to reason with her, but still she didn't get involved. A few times here or there she almost opened her mouth to blurt something to include, though knowing Jade would feel ganged up on Tori held back.

They entered the gallery and continued fighting even though a worker was trying to talk to Jade about her piece and where it would go. Tori took the time to break off from them and look at the artwork.

Beck followed her. She turned to see Jade talking with the worker. "She's going to be mad if she sees you with me."

"She'll be fine. I'll show you where her art is on display."

Tori let him lead her throughout the gallery. They would stop here and there whenever there was a piece they liked. The two talked easily. Tori was beginning to loosen up, she began to forget that Beck had a girlfriend standing not even a room away. Like all the other times they hung out by themselves chemistry would sizzle through her. The only thing she found wondering is if it felt it too.

They stopped in front of Jade's painting. Tori had to admit as dark as it was it was lovely. There was a beautiful girl painted in blood red with a black and gnarled beast beside her. The piece read _Red Riding Hood._ The brunette smiled.

_Leave it to Jade to turn a fairytale into a nightmare._

"Don't let the mean things Jade says get to you." Beck stated.

"She says it all the time. I don't know why she's like that. Would it kill her to be even a little nice?"

Beck sighed. "Jade acts tough, but she likes you. She does think of you as a good friend even though she pushes you away."

Tori didn't believe one word of what he was saying. "Is that something she actually said?"

"No. But I know her. I know her better than anyone including why she's like this. You're a good friend to her. She needs that."

Guilt and self loathing split apart Tori's gut. _Would he be so understanding and nice if he knew that I secretly wanted them to break up? Would he still think I'm such a great friend if he saw the way I practically pray that he'd kiss me whenever he looked at me?_

"I'll try my best."

Jade walked up behind them. "You are too close to Beck."

Tori ignored the rudeness and made a positive comment on the painting. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Vega's seen it. Can we take her home now, so we can get something to eat?"

Beck kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "We're taking her with us to eat then we'll drop her at home and get ready for tonight."

The dark haired girl crossed her arms, but didn't argue.

XXX

Tori sat watching Beck and Jade make out in the booth across from them. She figured that they must have made up because the way they were swallowing each other's faces was like nothing she had ever seen.

It had started with flirting, then lightly touching each other until it changed to sharing food and going overboard with cuteness. Tori hadn't even known Jade could be like that with anyone. She had seen more positive facial expressions on the girl's face in the past ten minutes than all of the time she had known the couple.

Being the third wheel was never fun, so Tori scooted out of the booth and left the restaurant. She was a friend to both of them even when she had a crush on Beck.

She felt like a coward, but wishing they were happy only went so far when the pain in her heart said she wanted to slam Jade in the ground and kiss Beck herself. Tori held her phone and called her sister.

"Hey can you come pick me up?"

Tori turned back to the window of the restaurant. Beck and Jade were talking and laughing now. They didn't even seem to notice she was gone.

She wasn't sure she could be as good of a friend as he wanted her to be. She wasn't sure she could be a friend at all.

**Notes:  
I know what the last chapter of this will be but I'm not sure how many chapters I want there to be of this. I'm planning for more fragments here and there as well as other one shots, and there is a somewhat loose plan until 25 chapters, but there are a lot of things I want to add so it's a little bit of a mess. Keep reviewing and I'll try to do my best!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reality TV

_There are a few things that have been decided about this fan fic that's on my livejournal. The link for it is on my profile, but you'll probably have to copy and paste it if you want the information._

_This follows somewhere in The Wood episode._

Chapter 8: Reality TV

It was a competition. Even though it was boys against girls Tori wanted to win against Jade and her amazing ideas on how to one up Andre and Beck.

She knew sitting there biting her lip wouldn't get her anywhere, but she couldn't bring herself to dial his number even though the camera crew would show up at his door at any minute. What was more important? Winning the drama-fest on _The Wood_ or her fragile friendship with Jade?

Tori wanted to win. She wanted to win so bad she was willing to use her crush to do it. Besides…

It wasn't like she had the courage to tell him otherwise.

Her hands shook as she grabbed her phone. One of the two videotaping her gave her thumbs up. He shut off his phone from the call to the people now swarming Beck's house.

Showtime.

There were only two rings before he picked up. "Hey Tori."

Tori smiled reflectively. "Hey Beck."

"What's going on?"

She knew he'd play along, that he wouldn't think anything of it since the camera crew was right there in his face because of her. Tori wasted no time jumping in.

"I was just thinking about our conversation the other day…"

The nonexistent, taped conversation.

Beck gave a soft laugh on the phone, "well I do love having my tummy tickled."

"Well… Jade's not over there is she?" Tori's coy voice whispered.

"No. She went home a couple of minutes before you called."

_That was good. If Jade thought that Beck called up the guys to video tape Andre and him she won't suspect me._

Tori played with her hair. "I want to continue where we left off last time. I miss hearing your voice whisper in my ear and you wrap your arms around me."

Not that he had ever _really_ done that. It was more of a running fantasy that overtook Tori's head whenever he was around and even when he wasn't. She listened to him hum over the phone as he thought about what to say next.

"You've been so forward lately, Tori Vega. Why don't you let me take the reins tonight?"

The breath was sucked from her lungs. When Beck wanted a reaction from a girl he certainly didn't waste time getting it.

His soft laughter left her confused as he hung up the phone.

Later on she worried about what was going to happen when Jade saw the conversation. Needless to say it was a useless worry since no one wanted to watch it after the two girls got into trouble.

So the conversation was wasted as well as the competition.

Tori was left still wanting to confess, but having no plan or reason to.

**The next chapter will follow another episode but after that is another original oneshot.**


	9. Chapter 9: Backed in a Corner

_Follows Robarazzi episode…_

Chapter 9: Backed In a Corner

Tori Vega hated Robbie Shapiro.

_Snap! Snap! Click!_

Oh, she definitely hated that puppet using awkward boy.

"Tori! Tell us how long you've been the other woman!"

"Yes, how long has Beck been cheating on Jade?"

The questions went on and on. The brunette could only think of one thing. She was going to punch Robbie. She was going to put him in the hospital. Damn any consequences that would come from it.

After that thought was the precise moment she felt pressure on her arm. Tori turned to see a hand latched onto her elbow as she felt a tug. She stumbled into the owner of the arm and ended up looking up at Beck Oliver.

"Hey."

She thumped him with her school bag. "This is all your fault! Why'd you make me rehearse for the play at your house?"

"Jade was going to interrupt if we were practicing at school or your place." Beck stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It was the only way to get things done. This play is important to me Tori."

The 'important' speech melted her anger against Beck. "I'm sorry, but I've gotten bullied and called names all day, not to mention Jade's chased me down I don't know how many hallways! I've been lucky to get away from her, but I can't take much more of this."

Beck sighed. "I'm really sick of Robbie's show."

"You can say that again."

He gave a halfhearted smile. "I'm sick of Robbie's web show."

Tori smiled back, "You didn't repeat what you said exactly, but I guess that doesn't matter. How are we going to get him to stop?"

"I can think of a few things."

As Tori and Beck's eyes met and they started plotting for revenge an unsettling thought popped into her head.

_I really don't want to make Beck use revenge on me. Ever._

**This had kind of the same themes as the last chapter since both had cameras involved. It was pure coincidence that I happened to put them one right after the other. Sorry if it's not very long, but up next is an original one shot and it will be longer.**

**Read and Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Makeup

_Beck has a surprising skill…_

Chapter 10: Makeup

"You look like a clown." Beck comments as he sits down across from Tori in the kitchen. The others would be at her place soon, but for now it's just the two of them.

Tori waves his fingers away. "I know. I just can't get this cat style eye makeup right. It looked so cute in the magazine and I swear I followed all of the instructions!"

"Give it to me."

She watches him as he reads over the page. He meets her eyes and lifts up a wet paper towel to take off the makeup.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Beck focuses on her face instead of her voice. "I'm fixing your makeup."

"Boys don't know how to do makeup."

He laughs. His eyes meet hers and she stares down at his quirked lips before reminding herself to gaze somewhere else. It's not appropriate to be staring at a boy who's just a friend. It's not like Beck had ever given her any hints that he was interested. None at all.

"I learned because it's weird for people to touch my face."

"What about Jade?" Tori asks innocently. It's not as if she hadn't seen the couple all over each other before. In fact, she saw way too much of it to be comfortable.

"It's different when a girl is kissing you compared to someone wiping goo on your face."

The two are silent as Beck throws away the dirty paper towel and picks up the eye liner. He applies it to her eyes. Tori's so shocked at his gentleness she doesn't blink or move away. It always took her a half an hour to get her eyes correct because she was so afraid of poking herself, but in a few minutes Beck closes the lid. She looks at herself in the mirror and swears she never looked this good before.

"Wow, Beck! Maybe you should be a makeup artist."

Beck smiles at her tease, "Only when you're a shining star and I can't find another job."

They smile, laugh, and joke. It's just the two of them after all. Who is there to tell them that they're getting too close or too friendly?

Tori moves closer to him. She doesn't notice her hand resting on his arm. Beck has a hand so near her knee it feels as if a ghost is touching her. She's dangerously close to forgetting about everything around them and that's just when it all comes crashing down.

"Well, well. What's going on here?"

Jade's sarcastic and angry remark makes Tori jump away from Beck. The brown haired girl shoots herself all the way to the refrigerator where she starts making nervous rambling talk about beverages and snacks.

The dark haired girl snuggles up to Beck and the moments between them are gone. But she still feels that hand on her knee.

And she's glad Jade couldn't see the hand she let linger on his arm.

It's hours later when everyone starts to go home. First, Andre runs out on them because of a phone call he got from his grandma. Then, it's Robbie and Cat, eager to spend time together alone. Trina's gone up to bed awhile ago for "beauty sleep".

Jade and Beck are kissing on her couch. Tori's trying to watch the movie they picked out and pretend the couple isn't there. It's getting far later than she wants to stay up but she can't think of how to kick them out.

So she just sits there. Tori deals with the fact that he's kissing someone else instead of her.

At least until Jade speaks her in her sarcastic, insulting way again.

"Do get a kick out of hearing us Vega?"

Tori doesn't bother to make excuses or small talk. "You know what? You're really rude Jade."

She storms up the steps into her bedroom. There's no point in slamming the door, unless she wants to wake up her dad, who would question her senseless as to why two of her friends are still here at two in the morning. Instead, Tori flops onto her bed and buries her head in her pillow.

She tries counting to calm herself down.

A light tap resonated through the room. "Knock knock."

"No one's here!"

"Ah, but no one is here who?"

"What?" Tori looked over her shoulder, but Beck was already in the room. His back was turned towards her as he shut her door. "Where's Jade?"

Beck rocked back and forth in place before he walked towards her to sit on the side of her bed. "We got in a fight. She went home."

Tori sat up in her bed. "She just went home? But I didn't hear any screaming…"

"Don't worry about it." Beck stated with a mysterious smile. "Your makeup is all over the place. It's on your pillow too."

She gazed around and noticed he was right. "Well our contest is long over with anyway and Cat one… ironically. I guess I forgot to take it off."

"I can help you with that."

Tori had been on her way to the bathroom to scrub her face but her arm was yanked until she sat on the bed again. Beck grabbed a tissue and spit into it.

"So you're going to clean my face with your slobber?"

"A little spit never hurt anyone." He told her as he dabbed her eyes. "Plus it's a lot faster than washing your whole face."

Tori snorted. "If I don't wash my face I'll get pimples."

"Yeah, I can tell. You have one growing right there." He pointed to a spot and she sprang away from him. "Kidding."

"That's not funny Beck!" His laughter filled the room. Beck rolled onto his back on the bed.

Tori stormed out of her room into the bathroom. She washed her face the old fashioned way and checked thoroughly for any breakouts. Luckily, he was only kidding.

He was lying down idly in her bed when she got back. The smile was still gracing his face.

"Jade's not going to be happy if she knew you were in my room."

"What Jade doesn't know won't kill her." He answered. "You look better without makeup on."

What that supposed to be a compliment? How was she supposed to answer that when she spent hours every day just making sure she was presentable? And why was he complimenting her now when he had never thought to do it before?

"Thanks."

Tori sat at her computer desk. It was small. On one side was her laptop and the other was her school books.

"So… what brings you up to my room this late at night?"

Beck shrugged. "You seemed upset."

_No chiz. That's because you're kissing on one of the meanest girls I've ever met and you shrug off her bullying like it's nothing. Not to mention I like you, I really like you Beck!_

"Yeah… It was getting late and all… Jade just…"

"Jade just pushes your buttons. She does it to everyone. She has no turn off switch."

Tori wasn't sure if he was stating the obvious or sticking up for his girlfriend so she moved on to the next subject. "Your makeup removing skills are really amazing."

"Nah, I just think that's the spit."

They started to laugh and joke again. Tori moved to sit beside him. She played with the zipper on his jacket. Their voices got quieter as they moved closer together. So close she could kiss him…

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you too, but I think it's time for MY BOYFRIEND to take me home." Jade announced as she burst into the room.

"Why can't you take yourself home? We drove here separately." Beck argued.

Jade crossed her arms and scoffed. "My car broke down and as much as I hate to interrupt you and Tori I want to go home. NOW!"

She turned around to stomp off. Beck shrugged his shoulders.

"See you at school Tor."

"Yes, I can't wait to see you either Tori." Jade added with a smirk.

He was out the door before Tori could comprehend what happened. She sunk into her bed and decided to forget about it all.

_He was so close we could have kissed. Would he have pulled away? Would he kiss me back? What am I thinking! I have to get to sleep or I won't be able to deal with whatever Jade does to me tomorrow._

She didn't stop to think of why Jade didn't immediately jump on her the both times the dark haired girl saw Tori with Beck, and even as she fell asleep it slipped from her mind.

Beck, smiling lightly and applying her makeup swarmed her dreams. Light and feathery they seemed to touch.

Tori didn't want to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11: Dear Diary

**This is a lot like the Fragmented chapter except it has an overall theme, and things might not be as random or might flow better. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Dear Diary

_Dear Diary…_

Tori started the entry with a sigh. She knew it was weird to talk indirectly to a book filled with empty pictures, but who else could she talk to when she couldn't say a word aloud.

The pen hit the paper again. Her thoughts poured down from her frazzled mind into the book.

_Jade caught me staring again today. It's not like I meant to look too long at Beck, but his eyes met mine and after his gaze moved away I couldn't help myself. His wavy hair, kind eyes… Hot… and I mean HOT body. I've never seen another guy built like him. _

_On top of it he's not a jerk. He's amazing. _

_So amazing he has a girlfriend._

_What am I thinking diary?_

XXX

Tori opened her book a couple weeks later to read her first entry. She turned to a fresh page and began again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been neglecting you. I'm better at updating my slap status than writing down my thoughts. Anyway, it's not like Beck doesn't have his flaws. I mean… He can't draw. He sometimes loses his temper. He doesn't like chocolate. And, really, what person doesn't like chocolate?_

_Why is it I can't help but feel completely electric whenever I'm around him? I smile so uncontrollably my cheeks hurt._

_I need to stop thinking about him. I need to stop feeling this way._

_I need to get a boyfriend._

XXX

_So Diary…_

_Here we are again. Just as it's getting to be midnight I make two entries. Beck called me tonight. He was so upset he was crying. I've never thought he was the type to cry._

_He spilled a lot of things that has happened between Jade and him. It's a real eye opener. I feel so bad for him… I don't know what to do to take the pain away._

_Maybe I'll make him lemonade tomorrow. Or buy him some… If I make any Jade might threaten me._

XXX

Tori pulled the diary from her shelf then threw it across the room. She walked back and forth, all over her room until she felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor.

She turned over and opened the book.

_It's not like I don't care Diary. I mean really!_

_I care about Beck more than any of my friends. I just want him to be happy, even if it IS with Jade. Why did my advice just backfire completely?_

_I just told him to talk it out with her. That if she didn't understand why he wanted to be in this play that it was her loss… How'd it get turned into me suddenly trying to break them up?_

_Why me?_

_Okay, so maybe I like Beck a lot, but that doesn't mean I would do anything that selfish. He only sees me as a friend anyway! What kind of friend would I be if I manipulated him into a relationship with me?_

_How could Jade think I would do something so underhanded?_

XXX

Tori tore through all of the drawers in her room. She made messy piles of clothes and school items. She dug around under her bed. She screamed.

Her diary was nowhere to be found. Worse yet it was filled with the emotions she had bottled up and never talked about.

Who had it? Who could have taken it?

Tori reached for her phone and texted everyone close to her. She asked them all about the book, but no one had even known of its existence. The only one who never answered… The only one she couldn't get a hold of was one of the last people she wanted to read it.

Jade West.

XXX

_Hey there Diary,_

_I'm not happy, like no chiz. Beck and Jade had one of their many break ups and I'm stuck in the middle. Beck sits by me in class. Jade sits behind me and every time he so much as looks at me she kicks my seat._

_One time she missed the seat and kicked my butt. It REALLY hurts! Those combat boots of hers are lethal weapons._

_Well a lot of things near Jade become lethal weapons…_

_Still, Beck just about flew out of his seat and yelled at her. Just one more thing I couldn't believe from him. I've never heard him raise his voice before._

_I feel bad because of the hurt look that Jade gave him. It was like she was about to cry. On the other hand, he defended me._

_And honestly it was really adorable of him._

XXX

_Dear Diary,_

_There's a Romeo and Juliet assignment today, but the teacher couldn't figure out whether or not Jade or I should be Juliet so one of us is acting in the first half and the second is acting for the last half. You shouldn't be surprised but Jade called the second half._

_Maybe it's because of the line with 'oh happy dagger!'_

_Beck is playing Romeo. He's trying hard to rehearse with both of us, but the other day when Jade left early… I think we almost kissed._

_We weren't anywhere near to the part where that was supposed to happen. I've started thinking that it was all in my head._

_There's no way he'd actually kiss me unless it was related to the assignment, right?_

XXX

_Hola Diary!_

_Beck and I have another assignment together. Well… Cat's supposed to do it too but she's nowhere to be found. For Spanish we have to fill out this HUGE packet and come up with a funny skit._

_I don't know why I'm required to take Spanish. I'm half-Latina after all. Oh well. Beck and I are throwing little erasers at each other as I'm writing this. I better stop writing and get back to the assignment._

XXX

_Dear dear dear! Diary,_

_Don't tell anyone this. I mean no one IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW._

_Beck and I were hanging out together today. Our friends had just taken off to go to class, but I didn't want to leave just yet. He told this really funny joke and before I could stop myself I kissed him. I kissed Beck Oliver._

_After that I ran away. I didn't go near him for the rest of the school day. The next day though we seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not talk about it. So it's like nothing happened._

_Do you think he didn't like the way I kissed him? Well, he couldn't like it he has a girlfriend who happens to be somewhat of a friend to me…_

_Really! I am a horrible person diary._

XXX

Jade smacked the diary into her palm with her other hand. _Should I read it?_

It was an interesting dilemma that she had never run into before. Why should she care if she knew Vega's little secrets? It was probably something boring like 'I got a C in dancing! Poor me!'

The only problem was that Beck had been acting weird and was extremely tight-lipped about it. Usually, Jade could get it out of her boyfriend one way or another, but she had figured out that the most annoying girl in school probably had something to do with it.

Jade held the book to open it to the first page. A hand flew out and grabbed the book from her.

"What are you DOING? This is my PRIVATE diary!" Tori screeched in a far more panicked way than Jade had ever seen her. Or had ever managed to get out of her…

"Relax. I don't care about your stupid little secrets." Jade lied. _It must be something good if she freaks out that much._ "Tori, can you tell me why my boyfriend is upset?"

Tori's eyes moved everywhere except for the other girl. "I don't know. He's your boyfriend. Shouldn't he tell you everything not me?"

Jade glared at the avoidance of the question and turned to leave. She no longer wanted to be around the nuisance of a girl who everyone seemed to adore.

It was time to hunt down her boyfriend now.

XXX

_Dear Diary,_

_That was so close. Jade was about to read you. I found her just in time. Beck came over right after Jade left. He must be avoiding her too because soon after that we drove to Andre's to hide out there._

_Beck says that whenever Jade gets really bad he hides at Andre's place. It's kind of nice to know something that Jade doesn't. _

_She keeps calling his phone and now she's calling mine too, but I'm having way too much fun. Andre's coming up with a new song and Beck and I are creating the dance moves._

_Man I love the way he dances._

XXX

_Dear Diary,_

_It's time to say goodbye to you. As much fun as it was to write in you I think I'll be able to cope better with what I'm feeling now. Plus, I won't have to worry about people reading what I feel if I don't keep you._

_Sorry Diary. Don't take it too hard, you did well._

_Love Tori Vega._

**Read and Review.**

**I have no clue how the Jade section popped up, but oh well. Also got a little idea for this for a future chapter…**

**There are also 8 more themes like this where an entire chapter will be dedicated to the subject at hand. So if you like how this went then I'm glad. It was partially inspired by one of the fanfictions I had read where Beck and Tori text each other back and forth.**


	12. Chapter 12: Touchy Feely

_Sometimes you get swept away when you're in character…_

_Takes place in Sleepover at Sikowitz's._

Chapter 12: Touchy Feely

Tori hummed obnoxiously as she chewed cereal and continued informing Beck's character about facts of Raisin Bran.

Since it was her characters favorite cereal. And she was a policewoman.

Beck rambled back at her in his fake accent. His own annoying character was getting the best of him. They were the only two left that hadn't broken character and as the time passed by in each other's company they got more into their 'play'.

"Give me some more of that Raisin Bran mate." Beck touched her face and tilted her head back. The last of the cereal was on her tongue, though she had another box stowed away just in case. Beck's tongue dived into her open mouth as he scooped some of the food out before she could chew it.

Electric shocks ran through her before she realized that he was still in character and rambling on about something else as he ran his hand up and down her side. Was he trying to get her to break character?

"That, sir, is assaulting an officer." Tori's deepened voice gave her strength. "But as it were you were trying to eat my Raisin Bran, which is delicious at any time of the day."

The two continued to chat amiably like nothing happened. It wasn't long before Beck touched her face, the small of her back, her stomach, her arms, her hands, her cheeks, her lips… The list went on though he never so much as brushed up against anything inappropriate.

Tori's competitive streak sparked out and soon the two were trying to get each other to break character.

She didn't even remember falling asleep on the couch next to him, but she noticed he moved to the chair the next morning when he forgot about his character and gave her a sleepy 'morning.'

Tori won.

**This isn't very good, but next chapter is another fragmented so hopefully you all enjoy that.**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Fragmented II

**I'm very, very sorry for being super busy. However, everything is slowing down now and I promise more updates! So reviewers don't abandon me now!**

Chapter 13: Fragmented II

"Please, PLEASE don't play that." Beck pleaded Tori's tone deaf trials at playing the violin.

She lowered her instrument with a pout. "What's wrong with my playing?"

_Everything._ His honest thoughts didn't escape through his lips. "Here, let me help."

Tori felt an arm wrap around her as she prepared to play the violin again. With Beck's help she started to make reasonable music come from it.

"Wow, thanks so much! How'd you do that?"

"Years of practice." The pretty boy admitted. "I really don't think instruments are your thing."

As Tori started to ask questions and whine he silenced her with a simple comment.

"Your voice is your most amazing asset."

XXX

"Did you know that yellow tulips mean hopeless love?" Beck confessed as he held up a bouquet of said flowers.

Tori tried her best not to glimpse at the audience of their class watching their mini play. "No, I didn't. Is this your subtle way of trying to tell me something?"

"You are the most beautiful, amazing woman I ever met." His brown eyes reflected honesty and Tori was charmed by it.

"That was astounding! Wonderful! Next!" Sikowitz shouted.

The spell broken, Tori tucked her hair behind her ears as Beck lightly smacked her arm and they departed the stage.

XXX

Tori rushed up to Beck and held a large shell to his ear. "Listen to the ocean!"

He tilted his head. He heard the familiar pull of waves despite no sea being nearby. The pretty boy smiled.

Where'd you get the shell?"

"My parents brought it back from their weekend getaway." She held the shell up to her own ear. "I want to go to the beach so bad."

"Cool, how about we go next week then?"

Beck watched her eyes widen. "Really? Everyone will be so excited!"

He hadn't thought of that. Beck blinked, in fact he had forgotten everything except for Tori Vega in that one moment.

XXX

"Why do we have to do this assignment again?" Jade complained as she made herself comfortable far away from the large empty piece of white parchment that was ready to be painted.

Tori replied easily, "Because it's fun."

"Only if you weren't here."

Beck amiably changed the subject. "Well to be real painters you need to have some paint here." He smeared Tori's cheek with a bit of yellow.

"Hey!" She flicked some paint back at him. "Pink is your color Beck."

Jade was soon forgotten in the paint war. Smears of color covered the two from head to toe. "Now we just need to do this." Beck demonstrated by flinging himself on the paper, creating a distorted looking two dimension person. Tori followed suit.

"See Jade, it's a lot of fun."

Jade rolled her eyes and walked away. "At least we're done with this stupid assignment now."

They laughed.

XXX

Tori and Beck rushed to get to the restaurant they were supposed to meet their friends at.

"Jade's going to be so mad!" Beck admitted. He looked more than a little worried.

"It's not our fault your car broke down!"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But she's going to blame you for not being able to get a ride on your own."

Tori huffed at him. _It's not my fault she doesn't like me…_ She pulled Beck to a stop. "Look!" A group of people were dancing (quite well) on the street across from them. Tori danced to the beat. "Let's dance!"

"Jade's going to kill me."

XXX

"You're as good as dead." Andre stated seriously.

Tori held up her hands. "It's my fault. I wanted to dance."

"Yeah, but I didn't stop you." Beck admitted.

"Either way." Andre cut in. "According to Jade you two are as good as dead…"

The finality in the air made Tori giggle and Beck smiled in return. "A little overdramatic don't you think?"

"No, the overdramatic part was the fact your girlfriend suddenly decided you two ran off in the sunset with each other and now she's going to kill you." Andre replied.

Beck shoved his hands in his pockets, "Damn."

XXX

"Do you remember the day we met?" Beck asked.

"Yes." Tori replied as she waited for him to explain his sudden question.

"Do you remember my last name?"

"Yes." Now she was wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you remember your favorite color?"

"Beck."

"Ah, so you don't remember your favorite color? Yet you remember everything about me. I think you're a stalker Vega." Beck laughed as she squirmed.

"I was just trying to ask you why you were asking all those questions. I do NOT stalk you."

"Sure, sure." He winked.

"Beck!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

XXX

Beck jumped up from the lunch table. "Let's race."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Cause it's a mad dash to get to there." He pointed across the parking lot to a vehicle that towered above the rest and was surrounded by teenagers.

"Is that an ice cream truck?"

"Looks like it." Beck answered.

Tori hopped up from her seat and started jogging, "I'll beat you there Oliver!"

"I doubt it Vega!"

They laughed and raced towards the vehicle. Beck had her beat, but she tackled him before he could reach the counter. He held up her slender form easily.

"It's a tie!"

XXX

Beck rested his eyes as he sat back. No Jade, no Cat. Just silence.

"This is heaven." Tori announced as she lay down next to his sitting form. He opened his eye out at her.

"I prefer to call it my Utopia."

"Utopia… I like that better than my version."

Beck smirked. "No chiz. Yours would involve dying."

Tori gaped at him. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, either way, my Utopia is up for your use as well as mine."

"Thanks." Tori sat for a moment before commenting again. "I can't believe it's so quiet."

"Shh. Don't spoil it." He lightly joked.

XXX

_What is your secret joy?_ The topic seemed to speak to Tori. She daydreamed.

Hanging with Beck, away from all the craziness seemed to stable her crazy lifestyle. Between her sister, Cat, her frenemy situation with Jade, and creative moments with Andre… let's just say Beck was a quiet spot away from that.

Like a vacation.

She couldn't put that down in a school assignment though. Especially since the teachers had a tendency to want the students to _share_.

Tori glanced towards Beck. He smiled back and leaned to write on her paper.

_Utopia._

She smiled; content with their secret.

XXX

There were a lot of things Beck and Tori agreed on.

Relationship dynamics.

Friendship politics.

Even now, the two shared a connected silent gaze. It was while Jade started screaming at Cat for being… Well Cat.

And it was getting out of hand.

So Tori sidled up to the red haired girl to console her as Beck tried to calm Jade down and lead her away from the scene. They shared another look.

Some bonds were just easy like that to make. Much like damage control was easier than fighting.

XXX

"I don't know…"

"Come on."

Tori scrunched up her nose at him. His charming smile was disarming her.

"You know you want to."

"No, I don't."

Beck continued. "You know you're curious."

"You can't prove that." Tori replied.

Beck turned to teasing her. "Just think of what everyone else is going to say when I tell them you wouldn't try it."

Tori relented a little with the banter. "And just wait until I tell them what you did when you tried it."

"Hey, you promised!"

Tori smiled at Beck. "Who's one-upped who now?"

Beck leaned into her. "I'll get you back."

XXX

Beck gazed up at the mirrors lining the wall as he instructed Tori. "Okay, first you do this. Then one, two, three, four…"

The series of dance steps weren't completely lost on her, but it was close. "I'm sorry Beck, but you're going have to slow it down more for me."

He gave a frustrated huff and positioned himself behind her. The pretty boy ran through the steps while in her personal space. He gazed down at her and got lost in her eyes.

"I got it now." Tori stepped away from him as she followed his earlier movements. "Beck! You're an amazing teacher! Teach me another move please."

He sighed. Now more than frustrated with himself but not fully knowing why. "Yeah, okay."

XXX

"Here, sorry that was all that was in my gym locker." Beck handed a t-shirt towards Tori. She sniffed it suspiciously.

"Well it doesn't smell like gym." Tori replied as she made her way towards the girl's room.

He smiled. "It's my spare. Maybe you should think of investing one."

She rolled her eyes. "I try not to make it a habit to get food all over me."

He sighed at her, "It's the second time Jade did something like this to you though." Beck watched as Tori waved her hand at him.

"It'll be okay. She's not that bad."

"Sometimes I don't know about that." Beck mumbled to himself outside of the girls bathroom in the empty hallway.

**So I'm debating another series like this one, but using the second season and third. I haven't fully decided whether or not I want to go through with it.**

**Reviews are much appreciated and if there are many I solemnly swear to update again very quickly.**


	14. Chapter 14: Outlet

_Beck lets some problems with Jade out…_

Chapter 14: Outlet

Beck tore his hands through his hair, his frustration getting the best of him.

"Really, Jade?"

But that conversation was now over. She hung up on him in her own upset emotional state.

_Where u at?_

He texted Andre. He needed guy time. Hell, he needed any time to relax and let go of this most recent fight.

_Tori's. Why?_

Andre's reply called for a different kind of frustration. There was nothing wrong with Tori, but all of his blowouts with Jade seemed to have the half Latina as a running theme for their worst fights.

Like the one they got into tonight.

Beck huffed out air as he drove around. Eventually he steered the car towards Tori's place. He needed to talk more than he cared about upsetting Jade even more, if that was possible at this point. Beck parked in the driveway and left his car before he thought about backing out and going back home.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Beck winced. It sounded like desperate banging instead of knocking. He wondered if he could get into his car and go before she answered the door.

Tori swung the door open. "Hello? Oh, hey Beck."

He was right about her being the one to answer the door. "Hey, Tor. Is Andre here?"

"You just missed him. He just went to pick up some pizza."

Beck sighed. Depression settled into his stomach and he didn't like the feeling. Maybe he should try to be frustrated and angry again?

"Is something wrong?"

_Kinda… Maybe… _"No." Beck lied.

"Okay… So why are you wearing tracks into my living room floor?"

The pretty boy stared at his feet. He had been pacing back and forth without realizing it. "I have too much energy."

Tori's worried eyes followed him, so he sighed again as he sank into the couch. He compiled as many half truths to tell her as he can instead of laying on what a gank Jade was sometimes, but as he opened his mouth she surprised him.

"Do you want some homemade lemonade?"

"I wish Jade was more like you sometimes." He stated instead, shocking himself as well as her.

"Beck…"

He held up a hand. "Do you know what she said to me tonight? She told me that I don't love her because I am friends with you. She said that all I do is parade my relationship with you in her face and that every time I kiss her she knows I want to kiss you. And Jade yelled that at me while she was _crying_. Like I'm such a jerk I need to isolate myself to make her feel better."

Tori shifted away from him. She couldn't believe Jade had told the dark haired boy such hurtful things. Still, she tried to reason it away. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was just upset."

"There's the thing." Beck tossed the throw pillow he had been playing with to the floor. "She's ALWAYS upset. She never used to be this bad. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. It's all day, every day the Jade Drama Show and nothing I do or say calms her down. I'm starting to think I really am this horrible guy she accuses me of being."

The brunette scooted closer to wrap an arm around her friend. "You are not anything like she says. Jade is just insecure. I don't know why or where it came from, but I'm sure if you can find some way to let her know that she's the only girl for you maybe that will calm her down."

Beck bent over to cradle his head in his hands and rest his elbows on his knees. "This is so tiring."

Tori rubbed his back. A pang of guilt and hurt bubbled inside of her. She didn't want to see her crush hurting just as much as she didn't want to help him make his girlfriend feel better, but she knew her priorities.

Besides, she was kind of Jade's friend too. No matter if their friendship was a little odd and sometimes hateful. She had been there for Jade when she needed it and she couldn't put her feelings in somewhere they didn't belong.

"Maybe you could get her flowers?"

"She hates flowers."

"Chocolate?" She tried again.

"Doesn't like it." He answered.

"A love song?"

"She'd hit me."

"A romantic getaway?"

Beck stared at Tori. As much as she tried to be helpful sometimes she was completely clueless. "We're teenagers."

"Oh, well I'm not sure how to help."

"It's alright. I'll figure it out." Beck closed the subject. "So, what's going on between Andre and you? You two hang out an awful lot."

She gave an awkward laugh. "Nothing, we're just friends."

"Jade says girls and boys just can't be friends."

"That's not true, you and I are friends. And you're friends with Cat."

Beck hummed his agreement as he hung his head on the back of the couch. His phone buzzed.

_Uh… Dude? Can u do something bout ur gf? She's kinda goin psycho on me here._

"Great."

_Srry. Not up 2 deal with anymore crzy 2nite._

Andre's reply came instantly. _She's crying outside of Tori's house & I can't get inside with her clinging 2 me._

"What?" Beck rushed to his feet and pulled the front door open. Andre was juggling two pizza boxes and Jade just outside the door.

"Help me." Tori grabbed the pizza as Beck tried to put his arms around his girlfriend. Jade pushed him away.

"See? SEE where you run to anytime we get into a fight?! Almighty Vega rushes in to save the day, why don't you just get it over with and take my boyfriend away from me once and for all _Tori_?"

Jade's sneer tore all of Beck's calm away. "Stop it Jade. I was here because I was waiting for Andre."

"Oh, what a PERFECT excuse Beck!"

She turned to stomp off down the street to his car. He didn't see hers so he figured she must have walked to Tori's…

And then saw his car…

Crap.

Beck rushed after her. "Jade, let's talk about this."

"Sure. Let's talk about how you rush after her whenever I do something that upsets you." Jade's quips were getting harsher.

He grabbed his girlfriend and held her in a tight hug despite how she tried to hit him. She sobbed loudly when she gave up so she could hold onto him back.

He was stuck. There was no right way, no getting out. And worse yet he told one of the only female friends Jade had what horrible things the dark haired girl tended to say when she was insecure and lost control.

He _was _the jerk.

Beck cradled Jade and rocked back and forth. It was like a light hearted slow dance with a heavy theme.

His phone vibrated.

_Hope Jade calms down & u 2 make up soon. Srry she got upset u were here._

Beck typed a simple reply. _We're good. Srry I unloaded private stuff on u._

_It's ok. What r friends 4?_

He closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Jade's forehead. She wasn't freaking out anymore. He was glad for that.

But he wished he could talk more to the girl he left behind in a mad rush to not be the guy Jade claimed he was. He wished that every negative emotion pent up inside him because of his girlfriend could all wash away.

Jade pressed her lips to his and Beck forced himself to forget Tori instead.

**Notes:  
**This isn't Jade bashing, and this chapter ended up being more in Beck's perspective instead. The idea stemmed from a review from one of my works and when I started writing this it spiraled out of my control to create this.

Hope you enjoyed it. As always reviews will bring about more updates unless I get too busy, but even then I feel guiltier when I know there's more people that want me to update.

Next up is fragments that are much like Dear Diary, except the theme is dreams.


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams

_Tori dreams about Beck…._

Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams

Tori brushed her teeth happily before rinsing the taste of toothpaste out of her mouth. She bounced into bed, feeling much like a cheery Cat before snuggling up with an old stuffed animal. The light clicked off and her brown eyes found a happy hiding place behind her eyelids.

She had a good day earlier that day. She was looking forward to the next one.

Before then, Tori had to dream…

"_Are you ready for the test, Vega?" Jade gave the brunette a smug smirk._

"_Test?"_

_Tori fumbled with the piece of paper as the other girl dissipated. She hadn't studied for any test. She frowned and tried filling it out._

_She didn't know any of the answers. Tori flipped through the pages before she realized that the one piece of paper turned into a large stack of impossible questions. Her eyes bugged out at the sight._

"_What am I supposed to do with all of this?"_

"_Need help?" Beck was smiling over her shoulder. He tapped the paper. "Don't freak out, it's not that hard."_

_Tori felt at ease with one of her friend's watching out for her, so she calmed down before starting the test._

Tori woke up the next morning. "I can't believe I just had the most boring dream."

XXX

_Tori danced and swayed her hips to the music. She felt comfortable with the mike hugging her ear as she sung into the little ball. Her voice rang out clear and beautiful._

_She twirled. Tori was about to laugh when she felt a freedom that made her uncomfortable._

_Her brown eyes slid down her naked figure. "Where are my clothes!?"_

_She screamed as she covered herself. _Everyone saw me naked!

The brunette girl nearly head butted her older sister as she shot up from bed. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

Trina wrinkled her nose at Tori as she watched her grope herself. "That's gross sis. And if you don't get ready in 5 minutes I'm leaving without you."

Tori moaned as she slammed her head back into her pillow. "This is the most embarrassing morning _ever._"

XXX

Tori glared at her pillow. "Now listen, you! No more messing with my head! No more weird dreams!"

She gave the offending cushion a light punch before settling her head on it.

_Tori scrambled towards her locker. She had no idea why she was in such a hurry, but she did know that her mouth hurt. _

_Her locker door floated open. "Huh. That's weird." She moved closer to gaze at herself in the mirror. "Where did I get braces?"_

"_You have braces?" Beck's voice floated around her. Tori covered her mouth self consciously._

"_No!"_

"_Yeah, you do!" Jade laughed gleefully. "What's the matter metal mouth? Afraid we'll see it?"_

_Tori shook her head and rushed away. Down the maze like hallways she started to hear a disconnected song. The melody led her to Andre. She covered her mouth again as he looked up._

"_What's the matter baby girl?" He sang, "Afraid of the big bad metal?"_

_She smiled. Andre always knew how to brighten her day. "I look ridiculous."_

"_You look fine. Come here. Let's sing about it." Tori forgot about her shame the moment her lungs filled with air to sing._

XXX

_She was running and she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. Tori swung her head around to see if anyone was chasing her._

_No. She was chasing someone else._

_Tori noticed that it was a male. He had dark, wavy hair. Every step she had taken to get closer to him it seemed he took a million more to get away from her._

_Finally she had enough. "Wait Beck!"_

_She followed him until the darkness all around her turned into scenery. Forest trees were all around. Tori weaved between them, still trying to catch up._

_And that was when he disappeared altogether._

"Wait!" Tori shouted but she was glad she cut off saying Beck's name last minute. She had been sleeping on Cat's shoulder on the school bus taking them on their school trip to one of the old Broadway theaters.

Beck and Andre turned back to look at her from their seat. Jade was across from them hogging the bench to herself. Robbie sat behind them with Rex and Sinjin.

Tori blushed at all the pairs of eyes on her. "Sorry. Fell asleep."

She chatted with her friends and warded off their questions about her dream. The brunette didn't want to slip and admit that she had been dreaming about one of them in particular.

XXX

Tori collapsed on her bed. She had just gotten home from the worst day of her life and she wanted a nap, which wasn't too hard.

She fell asleep immediately.

_The forest came back to her again. In despair Tori turned this way and that expecting to see Beck running from her again. Instead she saw no one but trees. She decided to walk._

_She felt bored. She was just ambling through the forest. What was the point of this? Tori sighed and walked backwards. She tripped over a branch. _

_The brunette would have cursed at it, but instead she panicked. The trees disappeared from view and she was falling; too scared to look down. The cliff side was steep and there was nothing to grab onto though she tried and tried._

"_I can't do this! I'm not going to survive!"_

_Tori screamed as she hit the ground. Only the ground was a soft pair of arms that had caught her. She kept her eyes firmly closed. _

"_Are you alright, Tori?"_

_She sighed as she heard Beck's voice. Tori peeked up at him. "I fell."_

_Beck smiled. It was kind and mischievous. "That you did." His gaze traveled up. It was like he was mapping the path she had inadvertently taken. "Do you want to go back up?"_

"_How do I do that?" Tori asked. She brushed her hands behind his shoulders, choosing not to let go of him as he held her._

"_We fly. I guess." He winked at her. She smiled back when she realized he was already floating._

_He led the way back up at a snail's pace. Not that she minded. It was nice not to have to worry about anything. And Tori knew that wherever Beck was her worries were far away._

_Tori laughed when he playfully swung her in a circle. The peace and security from him felt like heaven._

Outside of her dream Tori was smiling as she slept peacefully.

**Notes:**

**I looked up some common dreams and what they meant and pretty soon this spiraled out to create itself. This is always helpful. When I have to force it I don't think it comes out as good, plus I have to discipline myself more not to get sidetracked.**

**Reviews are mucho appreciated. Especially the happy ones.**


	16. Chapter 16: FLAMES

Chapter 16: FLAMES

Cat giggled to herself as she doodled in her notebook. She raised her eyes to watch her friends briefly before continuing to be in her own little world.

Beck and Tori were pouring over a script together with Andre and Jade. The four of them were in a play together and Jade was not happy that Tori was lead with Beck. Cat wondered why, since Tori was so nice.

On her notebook she wrote her own name along with Beck's.

_Beck Oliver  
Cat Valentine_

She marked lines in the letters that were the same in both of their names until all that was left was nonsense.

_Bk Or  
at antn_

Cat counted up the marked letters. There were twelve in all. She wrote down FLAMES on her paper and counted off the letters from the marks until the numbers ran out. She landed on S.

_Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver are Sweethearts._

She giggled and twirled her red hair. She never thought of Beck that way before. She started the game again.

_Cat Valentine  
Andre Harris_

_Cat and Andre are Sweethearts._

Cat gasped happily. She had two sweethearts and both of them were hot. Lucky her!

_Cat Valentine  
Robbie Shapiro_

She sighed as the counting led her to wind up on the letter 'a' which stood for Admirers. She did admire Robbie in a way. She wished she had a talking doll for a best friend.

_Jade West  
Beck Oliver_

She could only cross off four letters. She bit her lip before she figured out that would make the couple land on M for married.

Cat perked up again. That would make Jade happy.

_Jade West  
Andre Harris_

She laughed as she thought about Jade being married to both Andre and Jade at the same time. Her friends gave her strange looks. Cat smiled at them, but didn't explain her outburst.

_Jade West  
Robbie Shapiro_

Jade and Robbie ended up on 'f' for Friends. That was odd to Cat, because she remembered vaguely that Jade didn't like the curly haired boy.

_Tori Vega  
Robbie Shapiro_

She started to feel bad for Robbie. He only ended up friends with Jade and Tori and was admired by her. He got no romantic action whatsoever.

_Tori Vega  
Andre Harris_

Cat chewed her finger nervously. She never thought Andre and Tori were enemies. In fact, the way they were sitting and joking across the room it could be misconstrued as flirting even though Tori's eyes landed on Beck more than the other boy.

Cat hesitated a moment before writing the last combination down. She peeked around to make sure Jade was occupied.

_Tori Vega  
Beck Oliver_

The result was E for enemies. Cat frowned. She was sure they'd end up something else like Friends or Admirers. The two of them had great chemistry together when acting and in their friendship. In a lot of ways they were both alike.

Cat crossed out the result and put in her own.

_BESTEST FRIENDS!_

She closed her notebook. Briefly wondering what it would be like if those two were to become a couple. She shook it off a moment later. Butterflies and chocolate pie took over her thoughts.

Then buffalos in tutus…

And what dancing trees would look like.

Cat giggled some more. She skipped towards her friends.

"Hey! I want some chocolate pie!"

FLAMES =  
F – Friends  
L – Lovers  
A – Admirers  
M – Married  
E – Enemies  
S – Sweethearts

**NOTES:**  
This kind of popped into my head and since I did a couple of chapters with Beck's point of view I kinda wanted to add in Cat's. This seemed a perfect lighthearted way to do that. I wonder if I should do Andre's down the line as well…

Another thing. Just think of all of Cat's emotional outburst as the others see them. Her happy, nervous, sad, etc. Wouldn't it be weird if you didn't know what was going on?


	17. Chapter 17: Detection

_Follows Cat's New Boyfriend…_

Chapter 17: Detection

Andre's eyes just about popped out of his head. There she was, Tori Vega kissing her ex-boyfriend.

Not that it would normally bother him. In fact, it would be none of his business, except. Tori's ex was Cat's new…

Well all of that was old news.

Andre wondered whether he should walk away or break them up before anyone else saw them. He never thought that Tori would do something so drastic. It was like she summoned her inner Jade.

He started to notice things. Things about the guy who was suction cupped on his friend's lips. He had dark hair, a slim build. Hell, if he had longer locks and olive skin he'd look kind of like Beck.

Not that Andre would admit he noticed that Tori's pattern of crushes were dark haired, long haired, brown eyes, tan or olive skin… Not that he'd give her away that everyone in Hollywood Arts was well aware of the signals she sent to Beck Oliver.

Not that the mysterious boy would notice anything. His girlfriend was too much of a handful to consider another pretty, charming, kind girl.

Andre shook his head. He turned away from the lip locking. He had been down this road before.

No matter his crush on Tori, his friendship with her meant more to him.

_Damn_, he thought, _I think it's time to write another song._

**NOTES:  
Couldn't help but add a little one-sided Tandre. Forgive me Andre!**


	18. Chapter 18: Snapshots

Chapter 18: Snapshots

_Tori and Beck were posed right by each other while making serious faces. Tori's hair covered most of her face._

It was the first in a pile of photographs. Tori couldn't remember how the photo had come about, but she smiled at it nonetheless.

She picked it up easily, before turning it over. She wrote down the date on large piece of scrapbook paper before gluing the photo to the paper. The brunette would add stickers and fun random words later, for now she just enjoyed the memories of the photos.

She picked up another one.

_Tori and Beck faced each other. It was the final scene in the play they had starred in when she first started at Hollywood Arts. She had just gotten that horrible zombie makeup taken off. His eyes appeared to be closed or looking at her lips while she gazed into his eyes._

Tori loved that memory of singing, dancing, and acting. It rocked that they had impressed the original writer of the play by managing to spin the zombie thing as a new expression of beauty and love instead of an accident of industrial glue.

When they had gotten off stage Beck had swept her into a tight hug, then pulled flowers out of nowhere. He pushed it off as something lead actresses get all the time.

All of the rose red petals were wilted by now, but Tori had saved one flower by pressing it into a book. She added it to the page along with the photo.

_Tori and Trina were standing facing each other. Trina looked nervous, while Tori adopted a threatening posture._

Jade's knack for being sneaky came in handy with this photo. She snapped it on her phone and sent it to the Slap along with a sarcastic comment. Tori couldn't remember why she had been so angry at her older sister because there was a number of things the flighty Vega did that frustrated her, but the picture was amusing nonetheless.

The picture was small, so she put it near the edge of the paper and picked out another one to go on the page.

_Jade looked beyond pissed. She was squeezed by a happy Cat on her left and just about jumped on by an equally enthusiastic Trina on her right. Tori was on the other side of Cat laughing._

That picture still cracked Tori up. It was supposed to be a shot of just Cat and Jade, since Jade actually liked Cat, but the red head had asked for Tori to be in it as well. What made it better was at the last second Trina had butted in doing what she did best.

She stole the limelight. Not that Tori had been any better.

Tori picked up a bunch of pictures and started to collage them on one of the scrapbook papers.

_Andre smiled brightly with his guitar in his hand…_

_Robbie's awkward smile while standing in front of his Hollywood Arts locker…_

_Cat holding up her fingers in a peace sign…_

_Jade being all decked out in zombie form…_

_Beck giving the camera a suggestive smile and a wink while washing his car…_

_Tori blowing a kiss towards the camera…_

Once her friends were all on one page she looked for other pictures with more than just one of them.

_Tori shrugged, while Andre posed behind her._

They had gone to the museum and after seeing some funny statues they decided to come up with their own. They named it 'The Shrugging Friends'.

A couple of students in the school were still trying to chisel it, so it would be more than just a picture.

_Jade and Cat singing and dancing... There were a number of pictures that Beck and Andre took from the karaoke place. Some of them even had Jade with a rare smile on her face._

She hadn't been able to go to Karaoke Dokey due to Trina's evil wisdom teeth, so she had missed Cat and Jade's performance. Still seeing the pictures made her feel like she had been with the group the whole time instead of halfway through.

_Beck and Andre were on either side of Tori. Both boys were kissing her cheek._

Last week the three of them snuck in to see a play and ended up getting autographs from the actors. It had been fun, Tori had been surprised when they gave her a thank you kiss the moment she was trying to snap a pic of herself.

The brunette groaned. "There's still too many pictures left."

The half-made scrapbook and random photos were collected quickly. Tori had to run play with her friends at the beach which would just be another memory for her to catalogue.

One picture slipped out before she could put it away. It floated to its own little hiding space under the couch in the living room.

On it were Tori concentrating on the table in front of her. To her side Beck was sitting and concentrating solely on her.

Jade's handwriting covered the back.

_Stay away from my boyfriend. Do you really think you're so innocent now?_

Tori had never known that Jade snuck in a picture of her own. If she had seen it the guilt of knowing that was Jade's boyfriend. Of realizing the fact that maybe it wasn't so wise to be friends with Beck after all…

If she had seen the picture she would have given Jade exactly what she wanted. However, she didn't. So Tori just went about her life not realizing what Jade had already seen.

**NOTES:**

**This was difficult to write. I got some pics off of the internet to describe, but I'm not a big fan of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19: I Got You Caught

_Takes place in Stage Fighting…_

Chapter 19: I Got You Caught

Robbie blinked as he held his friend Rex. Though that friend was a puppet, a derogatory word used that pissed Rex off to no end, he was Robbie's best friend no less.

He blinked again before Jade got pissed and punched him. He fell to the ground as Rex flew through the air further down the hallway. "Ow!"

"Quit staring at my eye!"

Was she really going to blame him for that? He was shocked. He never thought someone as sweet and a little feisty like Tori Vega would hit Jade West. Let alone give the dark girl a black eye.

Maybe it was that transparent crush the brunette had on the other girl's boyfriend. Rex and him talked about it nonstop because they too wouldn't mind being closer to Beck Oliver. Not that he was gay or anything. He just liked the mysterious boy.

Beck was cool. Robbie wanted to be cool too.

He picked himself off and brushed himself off. Rex shifted his head to face him.

"That girl is lying."

"How do you know?"

"Ain't no way Tori has guts enough to hit anyone. Let alone her crush's girlfriend. That's just pathetic."

Robbie sighed. Rex had a point. Moreover the little guy was usually right.

"Poor Tori. I wonder if the rest of them will figure it out."

"Heh. Listen to this; I think I have a plan for it to come out in the open."

**NOTES:  
Woo! Someone has mentioned doing a Robbie chapter so I squeezed it in here. Next chapter is an original oneshot and I'll try to make it as long as possible. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20: Part I Shining

_Tori has a favor to ask…_

Chapter 20: Part I Shining

She could do it. She will do it! No, no she couldn't.

Tori paced back and forth in the middle of one of the many Hollywood Arts hallways. She argued with herself, belittled herself, and contemplated pulling her hair out though she figured that Jade would do that for her…

"Whatcha doing?" Beck gave her a smile. His eyebrows were scrunched up in the most adorable way as he tried to figure out if her antics should be considered cute or crazy.

"Nothing! Well… NO! I'm not doing anything. Urg…" She groaned at him.

He laughed. "Come on, tell me."

"No."

"I'll tickle you."

"No, you won't."

Beck zoomed into her comfort zone like he was supposed to be a part of her personal space bubble. Tori's heart started to hammer too violently. She screamed and ran away not even thinking about how she could be considered by her peers.

He scratched his head as he turned back to their group of friends. "I'm guessing she's not ready to talk about it?"

"I guess not." Andre agreed.

Jade crossed her arms. "Good riddance."

"Maybe it's because you gave her bugs." Cat chirped. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?"

"Bugs?" Rex snorted. "More like pretty boy gave her butterflies. Did you see how close they got?"

"REX!" Robbie shouted. As Jade snatched the puppet and banged him against the locker before throwing him down the hallway.

"Beating me doesn't make it any less true!"

"Shh. Rex! Or she might do worse next time." Robbie whispered as he walked away.

Jade pushed on Beck's chest. "Have you been flirting with her?"

"What? No! I was only asking her what she was doing pacing in the halls."

"Oh, sure!" Jade waved her hands around. "Princess Tori is in distress, here I will rescue her!"

"It's not like that Jade."

The couple continued arguing as they went up the stairs to their first class together. Andre shook his head before turning to Cat.

"Did you have to say bugs?"

"If I said butterflies Jade would have beat Tori up…" The wacky redhead muttered.

Andre nodded. "Let's get to class little red."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a nickname. Would you rather be called Big Red?"

"No thanks, I don't like that gum."

XXX

"Tell me." Beck urged for what seemed like the millionth time.

Tori sighed. "I really want too, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I just… I don't want you to say no, okay?" She admitted as the two walked through the hallways towards the parking lot.

Beck gave her a look. "So you want to ask me a question?"

"Maybe." Tori evaded.

"Now, now Tori. You know you can ask me anything." He teased, smiling as she shook her head at him. He stared her down. The farther she went without spilling the more he started to think that maybe… just maybe she had feelings for…

"Ineedyourhelpwithaschoolproj ectbutIdon'twantJadetobemad." Tori spilled out. She gasped for breath as he processed her word sentence.

"You have a way with words." Beck joked. "I'll do it."

"Yeah, but Jade…"

"Jade will be fine. She'll get over it." They shared a glance before he added, "eventually."

Tori practically jumped on him and gave him a bear hug. "THANK YOU!"

"Ha, ha. Let's just say I'm the best. Go on now you say it."

"You're the best!" Tori squealed.

She went into details on the project. Soon he joined in with his own ideas and 'their' project morphed into something both thought would be spectacular.

XXX

They rehearsed in the afternoon.

They painted the backdrops and made props during lunch; often with the help of their friends.

They argued, and then laughed at the way their characters would turn out to be.

Tori's mini two person play would be a big hit with Beck helping. She was sure of it. Just as sure that she was working her way into his relationship.

The guilt ate at her. Jade was constantly angry at school. She constantly stomped away. Beck had no time to chase after his girlfriend because of his project with Tori.

It was her fault, she knew it.

Tori sighed as Beck brushed her hair back from her face. "Need a break?"

She gave him a soft smile. He was kind as always now it was her turn, "Maybe you should spend a night out with Jade."

His brows furrowed. "But the project won't get done in time or by our very high standards if I do that."

"Yeah… But I feel bad…"

"Don't." He interrupted. "Jade's a big girl. She knows I'm not free all the time. And she has her own projects and interests to keep her occupied."

"Yeah, but…"

"Tori. Yeah's don't fly out of your butt." He smiled.

She shook her head at him. "I guess a pizza break is as good a reason as any to get our friends over here and rehearse in front of them?"

"Great idea."

Beck picked up his phone and dialed Jade, then Andre. He let Andre spread the word to Robbie, while Jade demanded Cat to come with her. Tori called the pizza place to order the food.

They made a good team. A great team.

Tori eyed Beck out of the corner of her eye. He felt the gaze and returned it giving her a smile. An awkward little dance of her stomach proceeded. Before she could put her foot in her mouth Jade slammed open the door.

Cat skipped in after the scary girl. "What's the play called?"

Tori paled. "I… I don't know."

Jade smirked. "You forgot to title your play?" She gave a small laugh as she sat down right beside Beck.

Beck gave his girlfriend a warning look. "It has a name."

"It does?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it's called Shining."

Jade scoffed. "That's stupid."

One of their normal couple fights proceeded to break out, so Cat and Tori amused themselves with dressing up in the sparkling costumes the red head made.

Cat played with the hem of her dress before she spoke up to Tori. "The shining gave me nightmares for two months."

Before the brunette could explain that the titles were similar but the content wasn't the same Andre and Robbie arrived followed by the delivery boy.

"Let's get this play started!" Tori announced.

XXX

_The stage was set the lights were coming on. Tori fiddled with the silver hoops in her ears._

"_Don't get nervous now." Beck smiled at her. He reached his arm out._

_The curtain came up. She met his gaze as she reached out to cover his palm._

_He spun her close, they danced, and he spun her away. She laughed. She twirled once before hopping up on one of the props. In a moment she was out of his reach._

"_This is a new style on an old story. Relive it with us."_

_Beck and Tori danced, the sung, they narrated their feelings and kept it light; both preferring to give the audience their stares of longing to each other, their romantic conversation._

_For the entire play they were sharing the same soul._

_The curtain came down after a few rounds of applause. Tori wasn't sure how popular this love story would be, but as always old tales transcend through many lifetimes._

_She hugged him tightly. Happily knowing she was going to get a good grade and that the project she shared with him held special meaning._

_It bonded them._

XXX

Tori blinked backstage. She was trying to wash the shimmer from her arms. Cat's glitter obsession thanks to the title of the play had taken over her and Beck's body with the spray on sparkles.

She sighed as she stared at Jade and Beck. She watched as his girlfriend teased him mercilessly while he simply smiled.

The spell was over, but if she could. She'd reenact it once again…

**NOTES:  
Sorry this took me a little while to write. I got stuck on it multiple times, and then ignored it for Once Upon a Time fiction, which would explain why it morphed into a fairytale sort of style… Hope you enjoyed part one of a three part oneshot ish thing.**


	21. Chapter 21: Fragmented III

Chapter 21: Fragmented III

Beck smiled at Tori across from the campfire.

"What?" She asked.

He stood up and walked over to her. "You have ashes in your hair. It looks kind of like snowflakes."

Tori started combing through her hair. She didn't want it all a mess, or even worse, to accidently catch on fire.

Beck stilled her hand. "Leave it, it looks good."

She stared into his eyes. How was she supposed to say no to that? He was too charming for his own good.

XXX

Tori laughed as she searched through the long grass.

"What made you think that throwing your keys where we can't see them would be fun?"

Beck shrugged. "I saw it in _Whip It_. It looked like fun."

She nudged his shoulder. "You know we're not going to find them in this huge field."

"You're right." Beck smirked. "Let's call for back up."

Tori added to him as he fished out his phone. "Have them bring a metal detector!"

XXX

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Tori closed her eyes tightly as she lifted the gun to her head. It clicked but there were no bullets in that particular chamber.

"Don't be a baby." Jade griped. She held up the gun and copied Tori's actions. No casualties.

Beck jerked his head in surprise when the nerf gun launched a foam bullet at him. "I'm out."

Jade smiled. "Now it's just you and me Vega."

Tori gulped.

"Come on guys, there's got to be a better way to play poker."

"Quit whining and lay down your cards!"

XXX

"Got it on tight?" Beck asked.

"Yes." Tori replied.

"Can't see anything?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Alright." Beck reached over. "Open your mouth."

Tori chewed on the candy he pushed between her lips. "Mmmm. M&Ms."

"Right. Here's the next one."

"Almond Joy?"

Beck laughed, "You got it. Here's this one…"

"Yum! Twix!"

This went on for a little while before Tori tried peeking out of the blindfold. Beck pushed her hand down and made sure she didn't see anything.

"Come on Beck! How am I supposed to eat the sundae if you keep feeding me bits of candy?"

"Just be patient. I'm almost done."

"Are we even going to be able to eat this?" Tori asked.

"Probably not. We better call everyone else after we have our share."

XXX

"The fences they have to be mended!" Beck announced as he made swiping movements with his arms like he was hammering something.

"But my love!" Tori cried. "We have all of our lives for a white picket fence!"

He kissed her on the lips. "But the audience won't appreciate a broken fence."

"Don't break the fourth wall." Tori retorted. "We have to go buy some milk!"

"No! We will use the cow we bought at the fair." Beck decided.

The classroom escalated into loud laughter as their comedy sketch continued on.

XXX

Tori shook her head at the madness scribbled on one piece of notebook paper.

_Roses are red! – Cat  
Violets make me blue – Andre  
Let's not cut ourselves! – Robbie  
If you sing about glass again I'll cut you. – Jade  
No more violence now. –Beck  
Let's all be nice – Tori  
Forget that and have a piece of my presidential teeth pie –Sinjin_

If she didn't get an A for the original poetry project she was assigned she didn't know what she would do.

Beck nudged her. "It's a good thing it was a group project."

XXX

"Your eyes are like chocolate."

Tori giggled. "Your lips are like red licorice."

Beck sighed. "Your hair is like… a flowing mud pie."

"What?" She didn't know whether to be offended or amused. However, with Beck she knew he rarely ever meant to offend. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have brown hair and brown eyes. I forgot what to describe your hair since I already used chocolate."

"Huh that's a good point…"

"How about my hair?" Beck raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's like dark chocolate." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's cheating. I already used that one."

XXX

Tori aggressively kicked the soccer ball away from one of her classmates. Jade shoved her, but Tori shoved back automatically. She had the goal in sight… She was going to win.

"No!" She screamed as Beck easily kicked the ball away right as the bell rung. "You!"

He cut her off with a smile. "You get way too aggressive when you play sports."

She pouted and opened up her arms like what he said was offensive. "I only want to win."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you winning isn't everything?"

"Nope."

"Liar, liar pants on fire."

XXX

"Gah!" Tori's noise made Beck laugh. She was getting frustrated at not being able to skip pebbles across the lake they were camping at with their friends. Everyone else had left to build a fire. Tori stubbornly refused to go without mastering what Beck had been easily doing all day.

Plop.

"Damn it."

Plop.

"Why won't it skip even once!?" Tori screamed.

He sighed. "Want me to help?"

"Yes." She whined.

Beck positioned himself behind her. He helped her flick her wrist in a way that the pebble went soaring over the water, skidding to a halt after a few skips.

She jumped on him. "I did it!"

XXX

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Beck teased as Tori tried to wipe off the coffee mess she left on his shirt.

"Seriously? This is the fifth time I've done this to you since we met." She grumbled. "Why does this happen to me?"

"Hey, you're not the one with coffee all over your shirt."

"I'm sorry, Beck. Really sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Lend me your shirt." He whispered. She froze at the thought of his lean body in the tight glittery top she was wearing. Tori started to giggle.

Beck gave an easy grin. "See? It's alright. There's nothing to worry about a little spilt coffee."

"At least it's not spilt milk." She agreed.

XXX

_Can you tell what I'm thinking?_ Tori gave Beck a strange glance.

_No, not at all._ Beck answered.

Tori wrinkled her nose. _It smells like wet dog in here._

Beck tried not to sigh. _You're cute when you do that._

_I wonder if we'll get a good grade for this._

_Sikowitz is a nut job._ Beck thought, _but at least I'm not in Andre's shoes._

He stole a glance towards his best friend and girlfriend. Andre was pulling himself into the smallest ball ever at Jade's powerful glare.

_I will eat you!_ Beck thought for Jade. _Yeah, that's totally what she's thinking._

At the same time Beck and Tori wondered what the other one was thinking about.

XXX

Beck and Tori leaned on each other as they sat on a bench watching the sunset. The park was full of cherry blossoms. They were stiff from not being able to move for hours, but neither one was ready to complain since they didn't want to be anywhere else.

It was as close to a confession as it would come.

"Stay still." The artist whined. It was one of their classmates in need of an A to pass. Beck made a brief face that had Tori struggling to keep laughing.

Yes, they definitely wouldn't want it any other way.

XXX

"I think I know what I'm talking about!" Tori shouted towards the pretty boy.

Beck answered, "Nightingales are sprouting behind you." He said it like he was bored. It was all a part of the skit. She was supposed to be angry; he was supposed to be calm.

"Your nightingales can just…"

"They have beautiful singing voices." He cut off her would be curse. That was good. Tori really didn't know where she was going with that one.

"Well! What do you think of this?" She accused.

"It's your lipstick…"

"You know damn well I DO NOT OWN LIPSTICK." The brunette's eyes glowed. She was glad she knew Jade. The angry girl had rubbed off perfectly on her in order to act out her rage. Tori wasn't sure she would have known what to do otherwise.

"Anyway…" Beck changed the subject.

XXX

Tori whispered, "No, no, no, no…"

"Can't get the sand castle to stay up?" Beck asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"Why won't it work? I'm packing the bucket full of sand."

He laughed. "This is just like with the pebbles. Anyway loose sand isn't going to hold. Maybe get it damp or something like that."

Tori followed his advice and the cylinder of sand came out perfectly. _Yes._ One corner of the castle down.

"What are you doing just watching me? Let's make this the best castle ever!"

"You got it, Princess."


	22. Chapter 22: Part II Starlight

Chapter 22: Part II Starlight

"Tori." Beck called as he wriggled his finger for her to come over to him. Like any good girl being _beckoned_ by the attractive boy Tori approached him immediately.

"What's up Beck?"

"I need a favor."

She watched as he pushed his hands into his jean pockets. "Sure. I'll do anything for you after you helped me out with my play."

"Good because we are going to dance together. I need a partner for the performance."

Tori wrinkled her nose. "I thought guys only trying to pick up girls took dance?"

"They do, but I happen to like the art." He gave her a soft smile. "What do you say?"

Her insides already had butterflies flying in every direction. "Of course, Beck!"

XXX

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Tori wriggled away from Beck. "That tickles."

"You're going to have to get used to it, I'm going to have to hold your sides for this move." Beck pulled back his hair in a ponytail before approaching her again.

_He's so handsome… I wonder if he knows that._ Tori fell into his dark eyes as he feather touched her sides, spun her, held her close.

If she turned her head a little to the right she could look at his lips. The brunette gave into temptation before quickly looking up. She caught him looking at her own glossy mouth before giving her a flirtatious smile.

"You're supposed to dance on the other side of the room now and then back to me so I can lift you."

"Right." She licked her lips. "Sorry! I forgot."

Tori brushed aside all of her emotions so she could concentrate on making Beck happy by performing all of the steps correctly.

"Beautiful!" He breathed when she leapt at him like Baby from Dirty Dancing. Beck slowly put her down, but before she was on the floor they did a tango kind of move and all the sudden she was behind him to put her hand on his and lead him to face her before twirling with his guidance.

They went on like that for hours with Beck leading, then Tori. They changed who led and who followed almost as much as what song changed from the mp3 player they set on random.

When they decided to take a break they began to look through the video they set up to record them dancing. Tori and Beck poured through it. Eagerly pointing out what moves they liked and didn't enjoy.

Beck laughed as he leaned up against his car. "So we'll start the final routine tomorrow."

"Yeah." She agreed, but she was eager to get back inside, "Sorry but I really have to shower. I'm drenched in sweat."

He pulled his shirt away from him. "Me too. Too bad I have to get home or we could shower together."

_What?_ "What?"

"You know." He winked as he opened the door to his car, "It'll save water."

"Oh. Well it's always good to save water." Tori agreed. She decided that he was only joking about showering together.

"Night."

"Bye."

XXX

_A few weeks later they were ready for the show. It was out underneath the stars. There were lanterns everywhere. Tori couldn't tell one shadow from another. If they were a person or nothing at all... The effect made it seem like they were completely alone like in rehearsal._

_She met Beck's eyes and a strange thought popped into her head. _This is right. This is how it's supposed to be when you really fall in love.

_That wasn't right, was it? Beck loves Jade. _

_Before Tori could ruin her own happy moment by feeling guilty she felt Beck sweep her up and she easily went along with it in more ways than one._

_Wasn't it right that they flowed so effortlessly together? Wasn't the hammering in her chest and the flutter in her stomach normal?_

_The lanterns flickered out one by one as if by magic until the very last one blew out. The dance was over. Tori met Beck's happy eyes and she felt the same joy within every inch of her. Which just shocked her more when she said._

"_I think we shouldn't spend so much time together anymore."_

XXX

Beck got the highest grade in his class, but he still couldn't bring back the buzz that Tori had ruined. He tried to think of all the things he could have done to upset her. None of his answers made any sense.

He decided he'd have to get the answers from the brunette girl himself.

**NOTES:  
I'm very sorry this took so long, but I got stuck on it halfway through and just couldn't figure out how to write the rest of it out. This is part 2 of 3. Hopefully I will be updating more frequently from now on.**

**Review please! I love you guys!**


End file.
